Honest Truths and Romantic Antics
by zgirlforever
Summary: 'Alone in the forest. They were finally together again. An unlikely couple joined together by an accident in the cabins. Or could it really be considered an accident? It all started with Scott being the dick he is anyway...' A cute little story for Scoterra day (today!). Enjoy! Rated T for some choice words here and there.


**A/N: I love this crack couple now. Me and a bunch of others at the Total Drama Writer's Forum joined in to create stories for the Scott/Sierra fandom or Scoterra. This is short since there isn't much inspiration that I had for this other than other writer's ideas and my own  
(and that this was going to be a Mikerra fic at first too) but it's still here :). Enjoy!**

* * *

Alone in the forest. They were finally together again. An unlikely couple joined together by an accident in the cabins. Or could it really be considered an accident? It all started with Scott being the dick he is anyway...

_That Evening after 'Heroes vs. Villains'_

After flushing Lindsay, Chris being the sadistically awesome host he was, couldn't pass up the chance to turn the Villains cabin into dust. So he did, leaving the Villains without a living space.

The Heroes, being the nice characters they were, offered to share their room with the Villains. Most accepted, sans for Jo, who wouldn't take lip from anyone, Lightning, who agreed with his 'bro', and Alejandro, who was in the infirmary getting his burns treated.

There were a total of six beds to separate amongst the remaining 11 campers. Everyone decided to double up, Gwen and Duncan, Mike and Zoey, Sam and Cameron, Heather and Courtney, and since Jo and Lightning returned at the last second to claim a bed, that left Scott and Sierra to share.

Sierra glared at the redhead and got into the far right of the bunk they had to share.

"Don't try anything on me, you hear? I'm a one Codykins girl!" Sierra spoke sharply to Scott, pulling the blanket up to her bosom. Scott shook his head.

"What? I've barely even met you. Why would I?" Scott said, getting into the bed beside her.

"Because-" Sierra stopped and looked at her phone longingly. "My heart is hurt, and you could use me...but I-I won't let you. Cody would be so mad!"

"So how come this Cody guy hasn't sent you anything then?" Scott smirked, and Sierra blushed and grimaced.

"He-he will! He is just busy, okay!" Sierra told him, and showed him her lilac smartphone. "See! He said he would!" She put up the text saying so.

"Let me see." Scott snatched the phone from her hand and read through the phone conversations the brunette had with her before.

Scott snickered. "Sierra...let me break this to in the best way possible. HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU."

Sierra gasped. "Y-you don't know that! You're a real bastard Scott! I can't believe you would say that!" the violet-haired girl ran out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

"Scott!" Zoey cried from across the room. "What did you do to our teammate?!"

Scott shrugged, and smirked a tad. "All I did was tell her the truth about her and Cody," he explained, and both Courtney and Gwen shook their heads.

"Even if she isn't on our team, her being sad or angry is a disadvantage to both teams!" Heather told him, and opened the door to the cabin. Pointing her slender nail to the forest, she squinted grumpily at him.

"Go _fix it_. **Now**!" Scott rolled his eyes and gave her a look. "And I'd listen to you why?"

"Because," Heather started, looking to her villainous teammates. "We will be sure you are voted off if we lose." Scott found that to be reason enough, and left after Sierra, carrying her smartphone with him.

"Sierra! Sierra, come on, I know you're out here." Scott called, to gain no answer. He gave an exasperated sigh, and opened her phone to Cody's texts.

"If you don't come out, I'll delete all of your texts from Cody!" Scott hovered his hand over the 'delete' button, and was pulled up with Sierra's hands from a nearby tree.

"No! Don't please!" Sierra grabbed her phone from him, and caressed it close to her heart. "What if I need assurance my Cody loves me?!"

Scott looked at her with a little grin. "So, your locket...has Cody in it, right?"

Sierra nodded ferociously, and watched in horror as Scott unbuckled it from her neck and tossed it to the grassy floor below.

"Now what'd you do that for, you jerk! You already hurt my feelings, AND you decide to throw my prized possession too?"

Scott grabbed her phone out of her hands too. "No! No don't I spent so much money on that! Please!" Sierra cried, and Scott put the phone in his pants pocket.

"Look Sie, you'll get it back once you understand this." Scott told her, and stopped talking to look at Sierra's face.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" He asked her, and she sniffled in reply.

"Because! You are so mean to me, but I don't know why! Are you trying to ruin my life?!" Sierra cried, and looked at Scott as menacingly as a person who was sad could look.

Scott was appalled. "No! I'm not trying to do that, I-I..." Scott stopped and took a deep breath.

"I like you okay! And I don't want you to waste time on someone who doesn't think you're as great as you are. Now do you get what I'm trying to do?"

Sierra looked at him for a moment, sniffling a tad. "So you...like me? Is that it?"

Scott nodded, then squinted. "What do you mean, 'is that it'?"

"Nothing, It's just," Sierra giggled a bit. "I always thought you liked Dawn."

"Moonbeam?" Scott shouted in confusion. "She's too weird. You are too, but you're really hot."

Sierra kissed him on the cheek, and snorted a bit. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Scott said, and started to get up and climb back down the tree, his work was finished. He was stopped by Sierra's hand on his back.

"Wait," Sierra said. "You like me...so can you do something to prove it?"

"Tomorrow night, right here," Scott told her and Sierra nodded. "Now come on, it's getting late."

* * *

_The next evening... _

The couple ran off to an abandoned portion of the forest around midnight, the moon illuminating the forest floor as they ran. Finally getting to their destination, Scott touched Sierra's short violet hair, and tugged the ponytail away from her tresses. He noticed her grin grow wider as she looked up at him.

"Hi," she giggled, holding his free hand and swinging it along with hers.

"You're so beautiful..." he told Sierra, sitting near her and ignoring the dampness of the tree stump.

"Cody never told me that... But I think... I think I like you more...so much more." She kissed him on the cheek in happy ecstasy and he began to blush.

"Here, sit with me." He pulled her onto his lap and let her tangle her slender fingers through his hair.

"Thanks, Scottykins," she said into his ear and sending tickles up his spine. Obviously, the two of them were very well aware of getting caught, but the strong feeling between them made them not care.

That's why they left once when everyone was asleep, leaving the shared cabin and come to that empty clearing in the forest, leaving their cares and issues aside to enjoy eachother.

They'd been sharing looks during the last episode's worth of challenges and they knew they were supposed to be enemies, but the feelings that sparked between them after their talk was something they couldn't miss.

"Scott..." Sierra whispered, cutting their kissing session short and pulling away. "I know you like me and all, and I like you too, but what about my Cody?"

Scott pulled away once Sierra finished. "I know, I know. It can feel wrong to you, but he never confessed how crazy he was for you, Sie. Right?"

"Right..." She replied, and intertwined her fingers with his. "But... what if we get caught? Then what will we do?"

He kissed her gently. "Then we'd just have to deal with it. But don't worry, I'm positive nobody will find out."

"If you say so, Scottykins. I believe you." Sierra kissed him and laid her hands around his neck. He reciprocated by setting his hands on her hips and continued their kiss.

"!" The two stopped to look at the direction of the sudden noise, to see a certain bubble boy watching them and running away upon being seen.

"CAMERON!" Sierra cried out, running after him. Scott grabbed her arm, and she turned around to object.

"Let me handle this babe," Scott said, going after the glasses-wearing boy. Sierra watched him go and sat on the tree stump impatiently.

Minutes later, Scott returned with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry about it, Sierra." he said to her, as she came up to him for the scoop.

"What did you do? You and I both know he can't keep a secret." Sierra said and Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but he'd better keep this secret if he knows what's good for him. Now come on, I'm getting tired." Scott took the violet-haired girl's hand and she blushed.

"Sure, Scottykins," she smiled, pecking his cheek. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course," Scott said, walking past an ominous tree with a dopey grin on his face. "Of course."

Behind the tree, unbeknownst to Sierra, was Cameron, wedgied to a branch and his mouth filled with poisonous leaves. There was no chance of said secret getting out now.

* * *

A/N: Done! I got a little restless at the end...so sorry for the random ending. Now happy Scoterra Day (aka September 13, 2013) and to all a good night!


End file.
